Ruby Red & Emerald Green
by AnimeGuy2804
Summary: WARNING! Contains Lemons in later chapters. Soul & Maka
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well I'm kind of new at this so please give me feedback. Positive or negative, just let me know. I don't own the characters of Soul Eater. That would be awesome though...

It's been six months since the downfall of the Kishin. Since then Kid, Liz, and Patty have all been in a confusing yet stable relationship between the three of them. Black Star and Tsubaki have been in a healthy sex relationship since a week after the Kishins death. But Soul and Maka are still the same with bickering and tension.

It had been a quite Saturday evening, with Soul lounging on the couch, flipping through the TV channels, and Maka cooking their dinner, thinking of all of their friends and how happy they were.

She looked over at her partner and wondered if he had even considered her as girlfriend material. She was average height, has a well defined abdomen, and even though Soul still calls her flat chested she had actually grown into a b-cup since six months ago. Maka thought she was decently pretty enough. She wasn't a super model but she was far from ugly. But she was sure that he was into big boobs and slutty attire. But why in the name of Death did she not-

Her thoughts were cut short by the smell of cat fish almost being burnt.

She quickly took the spatula and put both of fish on their plates, and put on a side of asparagus on each of the plates. She poured water in some glasses and set them, along with the plates, on the table and grabbed the silverware. She arranged everything on their small kitchen table.

"Perfect." she said quietly.

"Soul, foods ready. Come get it before Blair does."

"Hm," he said as he looked over the couch and saw that Maka and the food waiting for him.

As he walked over to the table he smiled his trademark smile.

"What's so funny?" Maka asked casually as they sat down to eat.

He cut his fish and took a bite of yet another amazing meal.

"A meister the can fight and cook. So cool." he said as dug in to the rest.

Maka's cheeks turned a light crimson as she heard the compliment and began to eat.

"Sorry the fish is a little crispy, I distracted and almost burnt it." she said a little embarrassed

" What distracted you?" Soul asked in curiosity.

"Just thinking about boys." Maka half lied.

Soul almost choked when he heard those words. He hated when she was talking about other guys. Who the hell were these other guys anyway Soul had never seen them but she always talks about them. He really liked Maka but he didn't know if she felt the same way. He frowned a little and the rest of the meal was ate in silence.

AN: More will be coming soon hope you enjoyed.


	2. School

AN: Not much to say other then hope you enjoy, Please let me know how I'm doing positive or negative reviews alike. I own none of the characters!

It's Monday morning, just a few days later than the day Maka said she was thinking about other guys.

Soul found himself washing his hand off after a very relaxing masturbation session. He thought about Maka and how perfect she was. How her haired glowed in the sunlight, and how physically and mentally fit she was after years of fighting. How her legs seemed to go on for days, and how they led up to her ass, oh her ass! How perfect it was, the roundness, and how it would feel if he touched it!

Soul was about start pleasuring himself again but was cut short by the sound of Maka yelling at him to hurry up.

"Alright I'm coming!" he exclaimed in disappointment.

He pulled his pants up and dried his hand and walked out of the bathroom.

"Damn school." he thought angrily as he grabbed his keys and headed for his motorcycle. Maka wasn't in the room, she must have rushed to bike after calling him. Soul walked to the garage of the building and went to his bike. As he turned the corner to where his bike was he looked up and Soul almost had a full blown nosebleed from what he saw. Thank Death he wore jeans today, because in front of him stood Maka, but she had on a much more arousing choice of clothes today.

She stood there in jean shorts that just barely covered her nicely formed ass and pussy, a tight fitting ping tank top that showed off her firm abs and you could see her boobs in basically full view, and hair let down so that it blew in the wind.

"Y-you ready to go?" Soul asked as he walked weirdly towards the bike.

"Yeah come on we're gonna be late!" she said hurriedly as she hopped on the motorcycle.

Soul sat down and started it up and the started off towards the DWMA. Soul was resisting the urge not to stop the bike and fuck the living daylights out of Maka when she put her arms around his waist and drew closer. He could feel her body against his. Soul could feel her warmth and her heartbeat through the vibration of the motorcycle.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard Maka's voice.

"I swear, it takes longer and longer for you to do your hair every morning." Maka said suddenly as they rode along the less than busy street.

"Yeah hair, right..." he said in a suspicious voice.

Maka ignored his odd ton of voice and kept talking.

"Sorry for my outfit, I usually don't wake up as late as I did." she said thinking that Soul thought she looked weird by the way he acted when he saw her.

"Oh no it's fine really." he said with she oblivious to how sexy she looked.

Maka had to remind Soul where the parking lot was because he seemed distracted today, she couldn't image why though. After Soul parked and chained the motorcycle, and they started half jogging up the DWMA's huge steps Maka got curious.

"Hey Soul, you've seemed to be a little distracted today what's wrong?" she asked in curiosity.

Soul looked straight forward not wanting to get another boner on campus.

"Oh, uh, nothing, nothing at all." he said nervously as picked up the pace on climbing the stairs.

"You sure? Ever since you walked in the garage you've just been strange." Maka persisted as she was sure something was wrong now.

"Yup, nothing wrong no need worry." Soul practically sprinting at this point said with bead s of sweat running down his face.

"Will you at least look at me while I talk to you?" as she said that she put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around so he had to look at her.

As soon as he laid on her Soul got possibly his hardest erection ever.

"I need to use the restroom bad, see ya in class." he quickly said as he ran off in school.

Maka was really confused at this point. She started walking to the class. Despite being late to wake up she still managed to get their 15 minutes early. As she walked up she saw Liz,Patty,Kid,Black Star,and Tsubaki. But no Soul.

"Hey Kid, Black Star, I need you to something for me." Maka said walking up.

Turning to the sound of their names and a familiar voice Kid and Black Star almost had a nosebleed just as Soul did. But knowing that they have girlfriends they controlled themselves.

"Sure what is it Maka?" Kid said in a casual voice.

"Soul's been acting weird, when we got to the school he was sweaty and said he needed to use the restroom, can you go check on him and make sure he's not sick or something?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah alright shouldn't be to hard considering the restroom on the north end of the school got blown to bits." said Black Star as he walked away with Kid.

Maka looked at Tsubaki as if to ask what happened to the restroom.

"Don't ask." she said with a smile as the girls started to gossip.

Once they were out of earshot of the girls Black Star and Kid looked at each other and nodded.

"You really think Soul is in the bathroom?" Kid asked in disbelief of what Maka said.

"With Maka looking like THAT, hell no." Black Star said as Kid nodded in agreement.

"So where do you think he is then?" Kid asked.

"I know exactly where he is." Black Star said with a grin as they walked up the janitors closet.

"No way!" Kid said with a whisper.

"Just give it a few seconds." Black Star said with confidence.

Sure enough a few seconds later, out came a very satisfied Soul.

"Hey dumb ass, you can get in serious trouble for getting caught." Black Star said with a smirk

Soul looked almost cool as cucumber but Kid would be damned if he wasn't a shade under red.

"Indeed, the school has strict policy on that kinda stuff." Kid said calmly.

"Well shit you caught me, sometimes you just can't wait, ya know?" Soul said with his trademark smile.

"I just never thought you would get off to Maka" Kid said smirking.

"Huh? What? No way!" Soul sounded really nervous.

"Well you can't blame him the way she looks today." Black Star said now leaning on a stunned Soul Eater.

"I would never get off to a flat chested bookworm like that." he lied.

"Dude come on you know she isn't flat anymore." Kid said in a serious tone.

"Whatever, let's go." Soul said really embarrassed.

Kid and Black Star high-fived while walking back to show victory.

All class Maka was the only thing Soul could think about he was nuts over her. He suffered all class because the more he looked at her the harder it was not let loose in the middle of class.

After class Maka said that she and the other girls were going shopping so she'd be home late and there was pizza in the freezer. Soul nodded and headed home. Once he got there he just got on X-BOX and played games for a few hours.

"Thanks for dropping me off Liz." Maka said as she started to get out of the car.

"Hey Maka, remember if you make a move make sure you time it right." Liz said as she waved bye and drove off.

As Maka creaked the door open she stopped herself at the sound of Soul talking to Black Star.

She decided to wait and listen.

"Wait so Maka thought I was in the bathroom? I thought I was gonna get busted for sure." Soul said in relief.

"What do you mean why? Did you see how she was dressed? On the way to school I nearly stopped the motorcycle and fucked right then and there."

"So what, I masturbate to her it doesn't matter she so hot."

"Look I'm done talking about this, I'll make move when the time is right, because right now she is still talking about other guys, but whatever talk to you later dude." Soul finished as he hung up and sat on the couch.

Maka was shocked, he liked her? "When did this happen?" she thought to herself.

She walked in the apartment, "Soul, I'm home. I'm tired I'm gonna go to sleep, night." and with that she went bed smiling knowing the truth.

AN: Hope that one was better, the last one was really short. Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter is coming soon.


	3. The night out

AN: Now for some of you this is quite possibly the only thing you give a damn about ( don't lie ) so here it is the lemon chapter. PLEASE review/rate positive or negative ones all in the same. I don't own the characters!

It was Friday, and the day Maka was gonna make her move. Now despite her nice and innocent self Maka can be flat out evil, and she tortured Soul all week. She purposely turned her alarm clock off so Soul would wake her up. This accomplished two things, 1: It made her rush and put on more skimpier clothing and 2: made Soul come in on her sleeping in less and less clothes every night. Next she acted sexier around Soul. Throughout the week she would "accidentally" drop her pencil and bend over to pick it up, and made sure to suck on every Popsicle or lollipop in sight. Swirling her tongue around the tip over and over. Maka was making sure that Soul was ready as hell to be in the mood for Friday.

After school everyone was supposed to go out for a night on the down so everyone had to dress for the occasion. But since Kid only has a suits in his closet so everyone was forced to have to pick out something relatively classy. Even still Maka had a plan that for sure would work on her partner. But why was she being so evil you may ask? Well even Maka knew it was sexy as hell.

Soul was in the same position he had been in the past few days, cleaning up his hand in the bathroom. But how could he not have pulled a quick one before they left, Maka just looked more arousing every day. Today Maka wore a shirt two sizes to small so you could see everything. It was so tight on her it almost tore while she bent over to pick up her pencil for the forth time that day. She wore her regular plaid skirt today though. But something must have gone wrong in the dryer, because it was completely cut in half so it showed her silk white panties and everything in between. And to top it off her alarm clock broke, so when he woke her up today she was only in her bra and well, if you could even call what was on her perfect waist, underwear.

Soul dried his hand off and put on his suit. It was easy to get into because Wes had loaned it to him so it was just a little big on him. It's fabric was soft though, but what was he to expect from a well known Musician with money to blow. He then put on his silver watch with diamond engravings around the rim of the actual clock on his right wrist. A watch maker gave it to him after he and Maka saved his family a few years back. And with that he took off his beloved bandana and put on some cologne that smelled a tad bit over edge for such a casual night, but again Wes was the one with money to blow. Soul now looked and smelt ready for the town.

"Come on Soul! Their waiting for us outside." Maka said from across the house.

Soul only prayed that she had worn something decent tonight. He slowly opened the door as he was scared that she would wear something along the lines of a classy stripper the way things went this week. As he creaked open the wooden door open and slowly walked out and was completely and utterly shocked.

There stood Maka, she was wearing her black dress.

Soul sighed in relief when he saw her in the familiar outfit. She was in her black dress which was incredibly soft from the fabric and the great care Maka took care of it with. It shows off her upper body the most though, it fit snugly around her waist and let's you see her well defined stomach and abs. And her breasts were showcased slightly but not near as much as they had been earlier today. And her ribbons holding her pig tails up were black as to match the outfit, and to top it off she had on black heels which she walked in with grace.

"You look a-amazing!" Soul finally said managing to get out words.

"Thank you, and you do too, but I wasn't joking they are all literally outside waiting on us." Maka said with little patience left

So they made their way down to the entrance where everyone was waiting. Maka had planned out the whole night first they would go and have some fun over a local music joint who had bands and even Wes said he would come and perform. Then they would go over to a local pub afterwords ( and there is a difference between pubs and bars FYI ) to have a drink or two. And finally come back afterwords to their house where everyone would relax and have a good time with a movie or game or whatever they wanted to do.

"Could you have taken any longer sheesh, we've already missed the first act over at music place." Black Star said in annoyance.

"Sorry my watch's buckle thing is really messed up, but enough with that let's go before we miss Wes play." Soul said as the group began to walk there.

"I can't believe that you guys live so close to everything I can already see the music house from here." Liz said in amazement.

"Well our apartment cost a little extra than the other places around town but it's worth it in the long run." Maka said as they approached there destination.

"Hey how much is it to get in? I brought some money for me Tsubaki but I just need to know." Black Star asked in curiosity.

The gang walked up to the booth for tickets. Sort of like a concert arena ticket booth. The place wasn't as nice as a opera house but it was classy enough that you had wear nice clothes anyway.

In response to Black Star's question Soul just smiled his toothy grin and walked up to the booth.

"How much for seven people?" Soul asked while pulling out his wallet.

"Ten dollars per person sir." the guy said with a friendly smile.

"Really? Alright whatever." as he said this he pulled out a hundred dollar bill and a five dollar bill gave it to him.

"Oh and I want some water brought to us while we're waiting for the next performance."

"Ok so it's seventy for everyone and five dollars per person for water..." the guy was mumbling to himself as he ran numbers.

"It seems you gave me the exact number needed for your party, your water will be delivered after the next band, your seats are reserved for front row as it seems, and we have Wes Evans playing after the next two bands. Enjoy the show everyone." he said finally.

Soul started walking in but no one was behind him. He turned to see a shocked group of friends who obviously didn't understand what just happened. Soul smiled at this.

"Hey, we're gonna miss the show if you you guys don't hurry up." he said as the gang finally snapped out of it and caught up with him.

"Thank you very much Soul." Kid said as they walked in the door.

"If you mind me asking where did you get that money and reserved front row seats?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah I mean we could have all paid for ourselves." Maka said knowing everyone had brought enough money.

"I'll explain," Soul began

"When I asked Wes if he would play at the music joint for us he went all in. He is well known enough that this place obviously would let him play. So he reserved us VIP seats and sent me this suit because he knew I didn't have any nice clothes. He also sent me two hundred bucks, and since I don't plan to get wasted at the pub later, I might as well spend money here."

"Your awesome!" Patty said as they entered the stage room where the band was already playing.

Soul motioned to where they were supposed to sit not talking so he didn't interrupt the bands soothing jazz. He loved music, more classical or jazz better than anything though. He loved to play piano, as did Wes. But unlike Wes he wasn't public with his music only everyone in their little group knew.

As the next two bands were done and the stage crew were carefully setting down Wes's jet black piano the crew got their water. They chatted about different stuff the girls were on the left side and the guys on the right. The crew on stage all circled around someone who was obviously the owner or a manager.

Soul got up to see what the problem was. As he walked on stage he tensed up ever so slightly, he had terrible stage fright.

"Excuse me who are you?" the obviously stressed owner, which Soul saw from his attire, asked.

"I'm Wes's brother, I was wondering if something had happened to him, considering he hasn't started playing." Soul said looking around a little to see the nice stage.

"He went missing and we can't find him or a replacement for him. He's half the reason these people are here. They'll want refunds if we don't get someone soon." he finally finished.

_That sneaky son of a bitch._ Soul thought to himself.

" Look if you turn the piano to where it's not facing the audience I'll play."

" Your a life saver- um what's your name?"

"Soul."

"Alright again thank you." he said as he walked off for the crew to move the piano.

_Dumb fucker, he'll pay next time I see him. Whatever, what's done is done just don't think about the crowd. _Soul thought as he sat down some what ready to play.

"Now ladies and gentleman Wes Evans wasn't able to make it tonight, but his brother was so please give a round of applause for Soul Evans." the owners voice said over the stereo.

Maka was shocked at what she heard, Soul rarely played for her let alone a whole audience.

Soul began to play.

She saw his graceful fingers run over each key one after another. Playing a lovely melody, mesmerizing everyone as he played his soft tune. Maka couldn't take her eyes away she never could when he played. It was like nothing she had ever heard him play before.

Maka was squirming a little while he was playing. Him playing made her horny as hell. She had to control herself from not running on stage and tearing off his clothes right then and there. But she had plan and wasn't going to ruin it now. Soul's wavelength was hesitant, although he was good he didn't like to play. She never knew why though.

Soul was finishing and Maka's sensation was over, which made her whine a little because she did enjoy her feeling. But alas she felt Soul relieved which was good because he was really stressed and needed to stop.

Soul walked off the stage with roaring applause and loved it, but he noticed something on one of the balconies. A lone Wes Evans with a glass of wine that he just topped off. He raised it in Souls honor and with a smirk on his face, he walked into the shadows.

_Smug bastard._

"Soul that was beautiful. I never knew you played that kind of music." Tsubaki said with a amazed voice.

"Yeah Wes taught me everything I know."

"Dude that was awesome!" Black Star said in agreement.

"Indeed you did excellent ."Kid said reassuringly since he sensed Soul was troubled.

"Let's go get piss blind drunk!" Patty said as she ran to the door.

"Don't worry I won't let her have too much." Liz said with a smile.

As they were walking towards the pub Maka couldn't help but wonder why she felt so nervous. She had control over what was to and going to happen. Everyone was going to go listen to music, but she didn't intend for Soul to play. Then they would go to the pub and have a few drinks, but not get wasted that's for sure. She never liked the feeling of drinking, her body couldn't handle alcohol, and she got real dizzy. But after that they would go back to their apartment and-

"Hey Maka, you ok? You seem to be distracted." Soul said as he looked at her. He was just relieved he could look at her to be honest.

"O-oh um nothing, nothing at all." she said with a weak smile.

As they entered the pub Patty had already got them all a beer. She was happy when around alcohol, for obvious reasons.

"Oh uh thanks, Patty!" Soul said with a grin.

"Everyone, I would like to toast to Soul," Black Star began.

"He rarely plays piano let alone spend that much money on us all for one event."

"Here Here!" they all said as they tapped bottles.

_This tastes funny._ Maka thought as she took a few more sips.

"Hey Kid have some of this." Soul said as he passed Kid a shot.

"Yeah here I'll buy ya two more," Black Star said as he motioned over to the bartender.

"No that's really not-"

BAM! Three shots right in front of him.

"Oh how I'll regret this."

He downed all three shots in a total of 8 seconds, _even whilst drinking one must have a little_ _symmetry_ Kid thought.

"That went surprisingly wel-" just as Kid said this he fainted out of all the strong liquor in him. Unlike most people he passed out before he got drunk. When he wakes up he'll be drunk, and it'll be one hell of a night.

Soul saw Maka alone while Black Star showed off and Tsubaki got just a little tipsy ( surprisingly not the other way around ). Also while Patty and Liz just say and drank some cocktails, with liver of steel they could handle anything. So Soul decided to walk over to at least one person to talk to.

"So Maka when you plan on leaving?" Soul asked soberly because he didn't like beer, he preferred fine wine, or something classier than this.

"Um uh in a little while, or I guess until uh Black Star gets us kicked out um or something like that."

She said with a weak smile.

"How much have you drank? You know you can't handle alcohol that well."

"Um how could you tell?"

"Your not sounding right, your not crazy drunk but your somewhat sluggish so again, how much."

"A bottle of beer and a half. Halfway through the second one I threw it away because I felt dizzy."

"Really only one and half you can usually handle three decently enough." he looked at the brand and ingredients.

"Huh, I guess this is a little stronger, you seeing double yet?"

"No I'm not drunk just uh a little dizzy and my um legs feel weak." she said admittedly.

"Alright that's it, we're going now. No arguments, I'm not letting you get sick on me today with our friends.

Soul picked up Maka and she wrapped her hands around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Hey guys time to go she's a little out of it today. Hey Liz, Patty get Kid up will ya." Soul nodded over towards the passed out reaper.

They put one of Kids arms around each of their necks and walked out of the building.

As they walked back towards the apartment Soul could feel Maka's warmth all over him. He wasn't turned on by this but he just felt safe. Or more like a protector, he knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. But more importantly that she felt safe in his arms.

As they walked in the apartment Kid came to.

"Hey you two... your hot as the sun! Let's make out... wait what the hell?! Meh hair is all stripey and stuff..." at this point Patty and Liz giggled and sat down next to him as they threw him on the couch.

"Hey Soul, can I um borrow your room?" Black Star asked impatiently.

"Yeah sure but use a condom that's my bed."

"Wait how did you-"

"You look like your smuggling drugs with how fast your jumping around."

"Alright whatever, I slipped Kid one also if he snaps to and takes advantage of the opportunity. Thanks again man!" and with that Black Star practically ran back to his borrowed room.

_Let's get you in bed sleepy. _

He walked into Maka's room and laid her on her bed. Soul was amazed at the sight, she looked like an angel when she was sleeping. He couldn't believe everyone else was happy and in a relationship but he was stuck getting tense every time he tried to make a move. Dammit, why couldn't he just man up and do anything.

_Oh well maybe next time..._

As he started for the door he heard Maka from behind him.

"Soul don't go," she stood up as she said this and started for Soul

"Maka why aren't you in-

He was cut off by a kiss. He couldn't believe this feeling. Her lips were so soft and gentle. He never wanted to pull away, he never wanted to lose this feeling. He never wanted to leave this moment this wonderful precious moment.

They both had to stop kissing to actually breath.

"I faked it, well not tonight I was dizzy as fuck. But every other day this week I dressed more sexy to get your attention. I wanted you to want me basically." Maka told him everything and blushed at saying it.

"You've been naughty Maka, you need to be punished." Soul said in a deep seductive voice, he knew it was cheesy a sort of lame but he couldn't just say " Let's fuck" and get away with it.

Smiling Maka went along with it.

"Oh no please don't do any thing to me."

With that they started kissing and exploring one an others bodies. Maka quickly yanking of his suit and felt his chiseled abs and pecks. Moaning as his hand found it's way slowly rubbing up her inner thigh. She started rubbing his noticeably large bulge in his pants. He let out a low growl. Maka gasped as he found her slit and started rubbing her through the panties which were already somewhat wet. Her mind was running at a thousand miles per hour as he continued to caress and nibble on her. They broke apart for no less than two minutes.

Maka gazed as Soul stripped out of his pants and quickly out of his boxers. Which revealed to her amazement at least 9 inches of pure pleasure. A little bit over what she wanted but hey, the more the merrier. She dropped to her knees as Soul approached her smiling ever so little.

He brought his penis next to her awaiting face. He tensed up when she grabbed his dick with a little, wicked smile. Her hand felt so warm and soft as she stroked his manhood. It was incredible. He wanted to be in that moment forever, until she started using her mouth. She put her perfect lips around his manhood and attempted to get it all the way down her throat but quickly realized it would end well. She still bobbed her head and swirled her tongue around the head. Soul savored every second, he was about to blow his load, but Maka stopped.

Soul relaxed, but quickly panicked.

"Hm? What's wrong Soul?"

"Well we're about to- and I don't have a- and you don't-"

"It's okay Soul, I planned for this, it's highly unlikely that for our first times no diseases or pregnancies, will come to be." Maka said reassuringly with a sexy smile.

She took off her heels and tossed them out of the way. She grabbed Souls hand and walked him to one side of the bed and bent over.

Soul gazed in amazement as Maka slowly slid off her silk white panties in front of him. Her dress still covered up her private parts from showing.

Maka blushed furiously.

"I actually like this dress, please try not to mess it up too much." As she said this she pulled up her dress revealing her bald pussy.

Soul walked over and placed the tip of his dick at her entrance. He moved it up and as too tease her, she whined a little and squirmed which signaled him to stop messing around.

_Here we go_...!

He pushed in until he reached her fleshy barrier.

"You were serious, you really have never done it before."

"I was waiting for someone special, and you?"

"Other than my hand, and thoughts of you, nothing."

"Well, just stick it in will ya..." Maka said with a bit of embarrassment.

He thrust with all his might and broke through, he stayed about halfway through so he wouldn't cause any harm to Maka. She gave him the okay to go. He pulled out a little more then pushed back in.

He did this at about the same speed for a minute, pushing in and out and feeling her tightness and warmth.

He picked up the speed pushing all the way in her incredible pussy with each thrust she gasped when she felt him hit her womb. Feeling his pulsing manhood deep within her. With every thrust her pleasure growing, faster and faster she felt strange, but good. She felt her orgasm hit and her fluids rush with a great pleasure afterwords. And Soul kept going.

He was plowing into her over and over feeling her squeeze around him during her orgasm. Letting her hips move on their own as they got into a rhythm. Letting each other feed off the others energy, moving as a unison. Their souls mixing and resonating, feeling the wonders of each others warmth and souls.

Soul found a surge of energy and picked up the pace dramatically, thrusting with every last ounce energy. Feeling the vibrations of Maka's moans and screams of pleasure. Loving the feeling of Maka's insides her body, her soul.

Maka couldn't believe the amount of pleasure she was feeling right now. She couldn't help but scream and moan in all the pleasure. She felt that same feeling building up inside her again quicker and bigger than the last quickly approaching.

Soul was about to cum he felt it building up from a minute ago and the recent increase in speed made it come up faster.

"Maka, I'm about to cum!"

"Give it to me! All of it inside me, quickly!"

Soul obliged fully.

He sped up and pushed deeper and deeper into Maka. He felt Maka's folds clamp down on him for the second time that night. Letting fluids rush through. He couldn't hold it back any longer.

He pushed one last time, letting his cum flow through Maka. Four thick strings of cum went straight into Maka with no resistance.

She felt his fluids rush into her and loved it. His cum shooting deep inside her filling her to the brim, and more.

Soul finally pulled out his now limp manhood and lay next to Maka, drifting into sleep.

"Soul?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"So when you were late all those times, you weren't getting ready?"

"Well-"

"And you thought about me the whole time while doing it too?"

"Um, well you see-"

"Shhh, we'll talk about it later."

_Me and my big frickin' mouth._


End file.
